G☆PC19 / Transcript
Shibuya Trip Arc, Episode 19: A School Trip to Shibuya!!! Byakko Reappeared! At Yomi, while Leontes who's asleep on the throne peacefully, someone shows a dagger. Rushed towards the sleeping Leontes and tries to kill him. However, Leontes opens his eyes suddenly, he easily catches the arm of the young woman who was Esther Blanchett. Leontes: You fool! You think you have me so easily during my sleep? He crushed her to the ground. Esther: Aah! Leontes: I warned you! It would not work with the attempt to assassinate me! Esther: Gh uuh... Leontes: I know that you had disobeyed our orders, and eliminated this Ayakashi at the Hanami Festival the other day! Esther: Leontes, bastard... Leontes: You know what will happen about your half older sister. Esther: *gasped* She looked at the red haired woman that looks similar at herself was locked in a cage, her name is Mary Spencer. Mary: Stop! Leave Esther alone! You can to kill me, but please spare Esther! Leontes: No! Esther: Release my older half sister! Leontes: I kill your own older half sister if you disobeyed me again, or if you failed to kill all the Onmyouji-Precures! I know also you're also an Onmyouji-Precure! Esther: I'm ready to do anything to save Mary, and kill someone by revenge! Leontes: So, do it of summoned three Ayakashis and leave from Yomi! Esther gets up and reluctantly, Esther shown her hand palm as he prepared to summoned three Ayakashis. Esther: Born, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! She creates three seals from her palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then she send them to formed the first Ayakashi that look like a white tiger youkai, the second Ayakashi that look like as a Kamaitachi, and the third Ayakashi that look like as a Aosagibi. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Esther: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break three of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, three of the 27 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 24 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the reality, Esther will leaving from Yomi with her three Ayakashis, Leontes created a dark hole that allowed them to go into real world. Meanwhile in front of the gate of the Heian High School, all of the students are gathered and prepared to ride in the respective buses. Juliet: Ah roooooo! It's great to be able to leave to Shibuya for a week! That's so bad that Azmaria cannot come with us, she was a middle school student! Ah roooooo! Joshua: That's normal, she and other students from the Edo Middle School will go to Akihabara for a school trip. Juliet: Hey, Hermione! Are you ready? Hermione: ... I had plenty of time to go, and of course I was ready to go. Lord Tybalt and friends will miss me. Chrno: Aaah where Rosette is? It's the time to leave. Romeo: She's late, as usual. Emilia: I wonder what Shibuya looks like, it is one of the districts of Tokyo. Benvolio: At the Shibuya Station, there is the fabulous dog called Hachikō, who had waited daily for his master at the station, after the death of the latter. The teacher and dramaturge of the third-grade students use his megaphone, his name is William of Farnese. William: My very dear students! Stay calm and all in group! I remind you that we were there to work and must lead in students! Suddenly, Rosette's voice was heard. Rosette's voice: Uwaaaah! Move it! Move it! I'm late! Hermione: That's Sister Rosette? Juliet: Rosette? The students noticed Rosette who runs very fast as she is very late. Juliet: Aaah! Rosette: Uwaaah! She was trembling and crushing Juliet's face with her breasts that give a Fanservice effect, which surprised them with a comical way while Hermione had her hand placed on her face and sweatdropped. Hermione: What a fool... Sister Rosette at the smart to make a smashing entry... Juliet is straightening and grabs strongly Rosette's shirt collar and about to fight as usual. Juliet: Rosette, you jerk! You're so late! Rosette: It's not her fault if I'm late! I did not see the time! Romeo hold Juliet while Chrno hold Rosette to prevent to fight. Juliet: I'm going to teach you to be crushed with your airbags! Rosette: And you got the dirty reputation of saying bad words for a little princess! Romeo: Juliet, that's enough! Chrno: Do not fight the students, it gets boring! As Juliet pulled her shirt collar, she accidentally ripped her shirt collar and tie, the neckline of Rosette's breasts with a bra are exposed in front of the students and teachers that giving a Fanservice effect. Chrno: Whooah, big boobs to see! His nose bleeds after seeing her neckline that give a Fanservice effect. Rosette hit Chrno. Rosette: Pervert! Juliet's face blushed and her nose bleeds as she looked at Rosette's breasts, Rosette hit her violently on her head and face. Rosette: And you do not look at my chest, you too! Just after the background screen turns black suddenly, later when the buses are go to Shibuya, inside of one of the bus where the students are sitting in bus seats, Juliet had a bloated face with a bruise on her right eye and cheek and a big bump on the head as Rosette had beaten her. Rosette wear her deep blue high school sportswear since her school uniform is ripped because of Juliet. Rosette: Serve your right... The anger veins appeared on Juliet's head. Juliet: I'm not the only one to get hit by you, Chrno has been beaten. It's not my fault, and you going not have to crush me with your big breasts, and then you should use one of the Divine Talisman to repair your school uniform. Hermione had hitting Juliet and Rosette with a paper fan to stop the usual disputes. Hermione: You're going to stop arguing as usual... Romeo: It's inside the bus, and the school trip should not be ruined for that. You have to relax and have fun together to argue. Chrno: Romeo is right. It recalls the disputes between Satella and Rosette. Once we arrive in Shibuya after take the station, it is time to have fun and discover the places. While Rosette had her blue school uniform which was sewn, Hermione looked through the bus window, into her mind with the flashback shown, she remember about of Byakko. Byakko: I came to intervene because the situation was critical~ Aki. You are able to see me in this form~ Aki. Seiryu: Byakko, you think you going to joined us? Byakko: No... I want to find my lost friend, because she's... He runs and jumps over the roofs of the houses. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi gets up after received this sudden attack. Then another flashback where she confronted with Esther. Suzaku: I never forgave you... Furious, Suzaku rushed to attacked Esther angrily. Suzaku: I never forgave you! Estheeeeerrr!! Esther noticed the angry Suzaku with Juliet on her back, who tries to attacked her, she dogged from them by jumping and then landed. Esther: You're Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer? One of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. But how you had known my own name? Back to present. Hermione: (... Sister Esther...) Hours later after they get off the bus and take the station to Shibuya, the students and teachers will leave the station and go to the fabulous Shibuya neighborhood. They are surprised and discovered in the first time. Emilia: Whoaah! That's so very impressed to being in a neighborhood as futuristic and modern! William: Dear students, stay together! This neighborhood is huge with such a crowd, we will lose on the way! Later they are into the hotel where they will drop their luggage and spend a week in Shibuya. Hermione: (Sister Esther... Why did you attacked Sister Rosette? And this time, I would never let my friends in danger anymore... Not again!) Meanwhile at Akihabara for a school trip with the students from the Edo Middle School, included Azmaria. Everyone are touring, some cosplaying themselves, Azmaria tours the Otaku store with Antonio and Regan, he found a doll of Sora Naegino from the manga anime "Kaleido Star". Antonio: There's a doll of Sora Naegino, it looks cool. She comes from Kaleido Star, my favorite anime. Regan found a complete box of Gurren Lagan and a robot toy of "Gurren Lagann". Regan: There are also Gurren Lagan. Azmaria: Gurren Lagan is an anime series producted by the studio Gainax which is the origin of the studio Gonzo. Regan: Really? Azmaria: Gurren Lagan is very popular since its broadcast. Regan: It must be great to watch this anime series, I want to buy it. Azmaria: (Hey, the name of "Gonzo" would give me an inspiration of the name of our team... But if what happened in Shibuya where my friends are there to the presences of these Ayakashis, I should then intervene to help them, and I had a Katashiro paper to create a clone of myself to avoid suspicions.) Returned into Shibuya, where the group are walked on the Shibuya scramble crossing. Hermione: There were as many crowds in Shibuya. That make me feel uncomfortable, but it reassures me to be with Juliet and the others... Meg: I would go to Shibuya before, I was still a bounty hunter during one of my missions. They banged against two kids, while a young man and his younger sister have pursued and catched up the two kids who held a black felt, they are named "Saemon Kisaragi" and "Okoi Kisaragi". Saemon: You brats! Okoi: You have profaned the statue of Hachikō! It was revealed that the statue of Hachikō was scribbled with a black felt, drawn with tears under the eyes, and what written in Japanese character on the body is "Ah roooooo!". Juliet get angry with a comical way. Juliet: That's my catchphrase! And I had respect for Hachikō! Okoi: You have desecrated the statue of Hachikō! You did not realize that Hachikō had waited so long for his master at the Shibuya station despite his death! Say sorry to Hachikō! Hermione: The Kisaragi siblings? Miss Okoi, Mr. Saemon, it's you?! I know you, you are those who worked for the Kouga Bakehouse! Saemon: Hermione-san? Of yeah, me and my sister, we come to Shibuya because it is our hometown, before moving at Kyoto where me and Okoi, we worked into the Kouga Bakehouse. Hermione: I didn't know you lived before, Mr. Saemon. Saemon: Me and Okoi, we are reincarnated as the Tsukumogamis, 400 years after our deaths during the Ninja War between the Kouga and Iga clans. Although they were orphans, we live happily, and do our best to meet our needs, and that's how we managed to work in the Kouga Bakehouse, where we found their old friends for a long time. Both of them were beaten up by Okoi. Okoi: It would teach you to be disrespectful to Hachikō! Grow up for once! Meg and Jo cleaning the statue of Hachikō, and it became clean as before. Jo: That's good, it's settled! The statue is clean up. A few minutes later, the group separates from Saemon and Okoi. Saemon: Take care of yourself! Okoi: We'll meet again and we wish a good stay in Shibuya! During their tourism in Shibuya, they playing at the game center, where Meg and Jo are playing with the crane game, while Romeo and Chrno are playing with the race game and the girls are attended with their friends are playing. A few minutes later, they are in the Bunkamura, it is a concert hall, a theater and a museum managed by the Tokyo Group. Finally, they visiting in the Meiji Shrine. Chrno: We are there! This is the fabulous Meiji Shrine! Romeo: Too great this place! Chrno: Hahahaha! Admire this shrine! But unknowingly, Byakko's shadow is shown above the roof of the shrine. Meanwhile at the same shrine, while Benvolio and Emilia have admired this place. Benvolio: It's too good to see! Hey, Emilia? Emilia: That's right! It is wonderful this kind of landscape! Joshua used his smartphone to telephoned at Azmaria, his girlfriend. Azmaria's voice: (There was an Ayakashi in the vicinity?) Joshua: Nope, there were none at the moment, and I'm able to see them if ever there was a problem, I must to warned you. You had the Katashiro with you I give. Azmaria's voice: (Joshua, be careful...) Joshua: Right. He turned off the smartphone, Joshua puts his smartphone in his pocket. He had felt a presence behind him, for he had seen a strange shadow with a form of an armored tiger. Joshua: What was it? But the shadow disappeared suddenly before Joshua looked on the roof of the shrine. Joshua: It's weird, I thought I saw a tiger. Emilia: Christopher, come here! Romeo: Where are you going? Juliet: I going to make a tourist alone. She is about to leave the group to make a tourist, but Hermione grabs Juliet's shoulder. Hermione: I want to come with you, but do not let you go. Juliet: *confused* Eh? Hermione: For if anything happens, I will be there for you. Juliet: I'm not a child who had Peter Pan's syndrome, and then there were not the Ayakashis who came to ruin our school trip! Hermione: We must remain vigilant, because we don't know what will happen next. Juliet: What are you talking about? Hermione: If I want to stay with you, it's because I was worry for you... Juliet: Are you afraid? Hermione: I ask for a question. In what it represented to be an Onmyouji-Precure, for you? The Precures as we know, are made to protect both worlds and defeat the evil organizations with the power of friendship, and it's the same for Onmyouji-Precures. Juliet: I'll get rid of these Ayakashis as soon as possible, and kill Montague for good to be able to satisfy her revenge for my late mother... This is the reason why she became an Onmyouji-Precure, because I see as a means to avenge, I'm not interested in anything else. Hermione frowned and glared with a serious look. Hermione: Juliet, did you despise your duty as an Onmyouji-Precure? If this revenge can bring your happiness rather than caring about your friends, and you going to leave Romeo too? Juliet: Hermione, I... Hermione: The justice, friendship and will, are main values. Juliet: Give me break! Hermione: But what I hate the most at you, it's your arrogance. Juliet: You're wrong! Hermione: You didn't realize unpleasant consequences of your actions. Juliet: Stop it! Hermione: In this case, you need to be trained like an uncontrollable wild wolf in the forest. She threatened her with her kunai and pointed to Juliet's neck, which shocked her. Their friends are surprised and shocked by Hermione's serious attitude. Romeo: Hermione, what are you doing! Rosette: You want to kill her?! Hermione: I would like that you to be honest with me, by our friendship... Because if it doesn't, you deserve to be re-educated. Juliet: What?! You would dare to... But Hermione cuts the speech by pointing her kunai. Juliet: Don't trying to stop me! I can protect Romeo and the others, but that doesn't prevent me from being able to avenge my dead mother! Hermione: Think a little about others rather than yourself or your stupid mother! Juliet: Did you dare to speak ill to my mother! Hermione: You should keep your rage and revenge for later, and then take it to the serious ones. Besides, Cure Sakuya is a very formidable opponent who didn't hesitate to shoot us. Juliet: ... Okay, I understand... But your attitude has really changed... She will eventually calm down, while unwittingly Byakko listened intently to the conversation. Hermione: I remember that Cure Sakuya want to kill Sister Rosette in an act of revenge. So in this case, we have to defeat her together, and make her hear the truth to dispel this misunderstanding. Byakko: (She's probably talking about Esther~ Aki...) Suddenly at the Shibuya scramble crossing, the white tiger-like Ayakashi roared with rage while destroyed suddenly the statue of Hachikō while some people have noticed its destruction but unable to see the Ayakashi as they are ordinary humans and have not an ability to see spirits. Civilian 1: What happened?! Civilian 2: The statue of Hachikō... has been destroyed?! The Ayakashi who is invisible to everyone, attacked them suddenly as the crowd panicked with an unexplained attack while blood gushed and spread. Civilians: Aaaaaah! Iiiiihhh!! At the same time in the Meiji Shrine, Hermione felt a very bad omen while closing her eyes and frowned, she was armed with a kunai. Romeo: Eh? Hermione? What's wrong? Hermione open her eyes and glared with a serious look. Hermione: The Ayakashi... It coming. Juliet had widened eyes while gasped, then she sniffled. Juliet: The Ayakashi! I felt the presence of an Ayakashi! The white tiger-like Ayakashi appears while running towards the Meiji Shrine and many people who could not see it, were attacked while blood gushed and spread. Civilans: Waaaaaah! Joshua, Benvolio and Emilia can see the Ayakashi thanks of the ability to see spirits they have. Emilia: What's going on?! Benvolio: They are attacked! It's a supernatural monster! Joshua: Hey... Is it after us?! The Ayakashi is about attacked the trio, but Benvolio transformed into a full crow form and save Emilia and Joshua. Emilia: Benvolio! Benvolio: We need to get out of here as quickly as possible! Tell our other classmates! He flies away with Joshua and Emilia carrying on his back. The Ayakashi tried to attacked them with its claws. Emilia: Eeeek! Rosette: Hey, supernatural monster! Leave Joshua, Emilia and Benvolio alone! That allowed Benvolio, Joshua and Emilia to run away. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo!!! It glared to Rosette, it raised its arm armed with claws and prepared to attack her while the girls dashed to trying of rescued Rosette. Chrno: Rosette!! However, Byakko jumped from the roof of the shrine and rushed towards the Ayakashi. Byakko: Cutting Steel Blade! He gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into his sword will grow into a large steel blade. He rushed towards his target and slash it in two. But the Ayakashi assembled and reformed itself only one being while running away. Byakko landed at the ground in front of the group with his back turned. Byakko: Damn it, I almost got it! It did not get away like that~ Aki! Rosette: ... But you are... Intermission. Cure Sakuya appears in the first eyecatch while Byakko appears in the second eyecatch. After the silent moment, with Byakko's sudden appearance. Byakko turns to them while purring, everyone was surprised while Hermione was frightened and panicked with a comical way, with her jaws dropped and widened eyes. All: Eeeeeeh! Hermione: Uwaaaaah! Rosette: You is... Hermione: That big cat?! It's... Byakko!! Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn?! Byakko: I'm not a cat, I'm a white tiger~ Aki! He went to Hermione while threatened her with his iron claws. Byakko: You're the one I saved you from this Gashadokuro the other night~ Aki? The immature noblewoman! However, Hermione crush Byakko's head with a jizo statue. Hermione: Kyaaaaaah!! She hit him several times in front of them. Hermione: Eeeeeek! Stay away from me!! Juliet: What are you doing?! Hermione: A cat! I'm afraid from cats!! Shortly after, Hermione who was away while still being frightened by Byakko's presence and trembling with fear. Rosette: Eh, you was the same white tiger? Byakko: *nodded* It was me. If I had come to save you, I know that you was innocent because you never killed anyone 6 months ago~ Aki... Rosette: So it's true, you believe me? Byakko: If I came, it was because I know that Cure Sakuya is here, and chasing her. Juliet enjoyed pulling Byakko's tail which annoyed him. Juliet: He's a big cat! A big cat! Byakko: I'm not a big cat! I'm a white tiger! Release my tail! Rosette: If you know Cure Sakuya, who is you really? However, Juliet smelled something and sniffed at the smell of presence, she began to groan like an angry wolf. Romeo: What's wrong? Juliet picked up a stone and threw it away without knowing it, they heard a gasp, then a female voice was heard. Cure Sakuya's voice: Hey! Who's the asshole who thrown me this rock?! Huh?! It's Cure Sakuya and Cain who appeared. Rosette: *gasped* Oh my God, that was... Juliet: They are the Guardians of Yomi! They are looking for war?! Rosette: Cure Sakuya and Cain. Juliet: Eh? Rosette: And apparently, it was me that she want, Sakuya is on me heels... Cure Sakuya: It was going to be your party! It was time to take revenge on Ion's death! She send an amulet paper to summoned a floral gale to attacked the whole group. Byakko: Autumn Leaves Armor! His knight armor turned into the autumn leaves-like armor to protected himself. He protected them thanks of the Autumn Leaves Armor, while the Ayakashi come back towards the group. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo!!! Meg: We have no choice! We must fight even if Sakuya was one of us! Rosette: No! I not want to fight against Sakuya! I simply want to tell her the truth of this incident! Juliet: I going to fight! I'll teach her to redo the portrait of her face! Before to transform, they using their Spiritual Paintbrush, they pushed the button, and draw the kanjis of "太陽" (Taiyō), "月" (Tsuki), and "空" (Sora). Juliet, Rosette and Meg: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The kanjis begin to shine. The transformation begins, they flying in the various color bodies into the many long shoji doors as background, except for heads and features, glowing with the various lights. At first Cure Amaterasu's zoris and white tabi socks appears on her feet. Then Cure Tsukiyomi's traditional Onmyouji outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a cloud-like disc with a lightning and placed on her back. The Onmyouji-Precures then runs behind of the long shoji doors as background before the shoji doors are opened, and surged outside the shoji doors and landing on the ground and introducing themselves as their Cure-forms. Cure Amaterasu: The Sun Goddess, the Howling of the Hungry Wolf! Cure Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a wolf for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Cure Susanoo: The Sky Goddess, the Rage of the Lion! Cure Susanoo! Posing afterward with a lion as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Susanoo: Making an Appearance! Their transformation sequences are complete. Into the transformation sequence with the fire motif as background, Hermione draws with her fingers a pentagram and the kanji "火 (Hi)", while the red seal appears under from Hermione, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, her legs become the golden eagle talons therefore the claws are equipped with kunais with several belts with two long ribbons attached, while her arms turned into red wings provided with kunais and shurikens. Her body turned into a vermilion phoenix body while the phoenix tail are appeared, her head turned into a phoenix head with a long blonde mane with a vermilion wick which look like flames, and thus a gold eagle beak. A rope in the shape of a knot appeared around of her neck with a big gold bell attached on it, and she keep her purple scarf. Finally, she clothed a vermilion ninja jacket with a yellow obi while her ninja blade is still attached behind of it, she transformed into Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer and the transformation sequence is complete. Into the transformation sequence with the earth/ground motif as background, Jo draws with her fingers a pentagram and the kanji "土 (Tsuchi)", while the yellow seal appears under from Jo, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, her legs become the yellow horse-like legs, and thus her arms turned the yellow horse-like legs. Her body turned into a yellow horse-like body with dragon scales, her head turned into a horse head with two deer antlers, a collar attached on her neck and thus a dragon tail that look like as a whip. A saddle on her back and so reins around the muzzle. Finally, She is equipped with two gun-like guns attached on her both bulls. The googles on her head, a long silver mane and gold eyes, she transformed into Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons and the transformation sequence is complete. Cure Susanoo: Come to fight! While the Ayakashi will fighting against Cure Susanoo who riding on Kirin's back and send the lightning javelin, Cure Amaterasu put her clenched fist under her right palm and cracked her fingers. Cure Amaterasu: I swear I would crush you with my flaming fists! Cure Tsukiyomi protests while grabbing Cure Amaterasu's wrist. Cure Tsukiyomi: No! I not want to fight against Sakuya! She is not our enemy! Cure Amaterasu: Why? I don't care! She was a Guardian of Yomi! Sakuya even want to kill you, Tsukiyomi! Cure Tsukiyomi: She was the victim of these shenanigans! She must be heard the truth! Byakko: She's right, I must try to tell her the truth of this incident~ Aki! Then turned his head towards Cure Sakuya and tried to speak to her. Byakko: Sakuya! Stop this madness now! Cure Sakuya noticed him. Byakko: Tsukiyomi had never done such a thing~ Aki! And then the Ion you had known him... was still alive~ Aki! Because I am... So he tried to unveil his truthful identity. However, the white cherry petals summoned by Cure Sakuya have interrupt them. Cure Sakuya: Ion is really dead! It was Rosette who had killed him before my eyes! Byakko: Sakuya! Cure Sakuya: You should not be across my path of revenge! Byakko: *tears in his eyes*... Esther... Please stop. Cure Amaterasu: Man, you make me had pity... Sakuya does not want to hear anything! Then it remains no more than to defeat her and as soon as possible! She rushed towards Cure Sakuya to attacked with her claws, while Cure Sakuya was prepared to send the cherry petals to counterattack. Cure Sakuya: You fool! Suzaku: Blazing Kunai! She intervenes by launched the Blazing Kunais while rescued Cure Amaterasu from the cherry petals gale, she carrying Cure Amaterasu on her own back. Suzaku: Cure Sakuya is shown to be quite clever, and a more skilled fighter as an Onmyouji-Precure~ Natsu. Cure Amaterasu: So what? Suzaku: We should be beware of her Floral Bullets, she can summoned a gun to shoot us~ Natsu. Cure Amaterasu: What do you think you will do? Suzaku: We must remain calm, Sakuya was very dangerous. Especially where she can handle the cherry petals to inflict such damage~ Natsu. She would to be the "Flower Goddess" instead of the "Land Goddess", because of her floral powers. Cure Amaterasu: So? Suzaku: You must first defeat the Ayakashi, before knocking out Sakuya, and tying her to force her to hear the truth~ Natsu. Cure Amaterasu refuses to listen and jump from Suzaku's back while trying to attacked Cure Sakuya once again. Suzaku: You idiot! She caught her using her kunais as the grappling hooks, and put her back on her own back. Suzaku: Mr. Chrno! Lord Romeo! Go away to shelter! Romeo: Be careful, girls! He obeys and holds Chrno as struggles in a comical way. Chrno: Hey, let me go! I must help them! Romeo: No, Chrno! It's too dangerous! We cannot to fight for the moment! They run away from the Meiji Shrine. Suzaku: Amaterasu, we should help Cure Susanoo and Kirin, they need help! Seeing Cure Susanoo and Kirin fighting against the Ayakashi. Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Hungry Wolf Summoning! She summoned the wolves or wolf spirits with her five amulet papers from each hands and can controled to attacking the Ayakashi. Meanwhile, Cure Sakuya forced Cure Tsukiyomi to fight while she handled the white cherry petals to attacked Cure Tsukiyomi, she defend herself with the shield created from her Yata Mirror. Cure Sakuya: So you're already dead, as I supposed to killing you? So this time though, I going to kill you for good... and you'll no longer escaped!! Cure Tsukiyomi: No! I did nothing to do with this insane murder! I never killed your friend! We're supposed to be Christian girls, and still at least Onmyouji-Precures! Cure Sakuya broken the shield easily which shocked Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: *gasped* Cure Sakuya: Anyone who has committed a crime... must be punished and deserves death! Cure Tsukiyomi has been projected while keep standing up and slow the projection. Cure Sakuya: It's by the justice that I chassed a fellow like yourself! Cure Tsukiyomi: That's not justice! It was the sin of wrath you'll commit! She puts her Yata Mirror and place on her back, then use the Divine Talisman which turns into a katana/nodachi. She tries to attacked Cure Sakuya but she stopped her grabbed the katana/nodachi. Cure Tsukiyomi: It was someone else who did that, who took my appearance and pretended to be myself! Cure Sakuya: That's wrong! You lied! She banged her own head against on Cure Tsukiyomi's head which projected at the ground while dropped the katana/nodachi that slide on the ground. Cure Sakuya: Ion was a Methuselah: a vampire-like creature that feed on human blood and had a supernatural strength. At my first encounter with Ion, he feels a ferocious hatred of humans. But when his friend, Radu Barvon, had betrayed her, me and Ion would become friends... Cure Tsukiyomi who is still lying on the ground, tries to recover the katana/nodachi from the ground. But Cure Sakuya stomped Cure Tsukiyomi's hand with her own foot, which groaned by the pain. Cure Tsukiyomi: *gasped* Uuugh! Cure Sakuya: But now because of you, Ion is no longer of this world, and you'd killing him. At the same moment with the Ayakashi, Cure Amaterasu and Cure Susanoo have come down from the back of their respective familiars, both Onmyouji-Precures rushed to attacked the Ayakashi along with the wolf spirits. While Cure Sakuya picked up the katana/nodachi from the ground, Byakko tries to stop her but she rejects him away with the katana/nodachi, and she stabbed Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Waaaaaah! Her scream in agony that noticed Suzaku and Kirin. Suzaku: Tsukiyomi? Seeing Cure Tsukiyomi who is wounded and in agony, Suzaku, Kirin and Byakko rushed towards Cure Sakuya for attacked. Suzaku: Burning Shuriken...! The shurikens from her wings are covered by flames, then Suzaku flapping her wings to throw fire shurikens to target her enemy, the shurikens grows from her wings after use. She noticed Byakko's presence who has frightened her in a comical way. Suzaku: Aaaaaah, a cat! Stay back! Kirin: Deer Antlers! She charged with her horns while fulled with the energy of Mugen Furyoku, once the horns are complete that growing up. Byakko: Cutting Steel Blade! He gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into his sword will grow into a large steel blade. Suzaku, Kirin and Byakko: Uuooooohhh! However, Cure Sakuya noticed these attacks before reaching her. Cure Sakuya: (You fools... Thought that attacking me without my knowledge is too easy to do?) Precure, Land Wall! She sends an amulet papers to summons a wall made of rocks and mud to defended herself, their attacks were neutralized which shocked the Shikigami-Fairies. Suzaku: Land Wall?! Kirin: It can't be...! Byakko: It's Sakuya's defensive attack! Cure Sakuya: Precure, Floral Bullet! She summons a gun so that she can shoot her targets and causes a floral explosion. Suzaku: Wuaaaah! Kirin: Aaaaah! Byakko: Gyaaaah! The trio falling at the ground while being engulfed by the floral explosion. After the smoke of the floral explosion was dissipated, it was revealed that Suzaku and Kirin are defeated as they have just lost their transformation and are laying on the ground, except Byakko. Then Cain sends electricity on Hermione and Jo. Hermione and Jo: WAAAAAAHH!! Cure Amaterasu noticed their screams, Cure Sakuya who still hold the katana/nodachi. Cure Sakuya: Your familiars might be the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, but they can do nothing against me... Cure Sakuya!!! She dashed and prepared to attacked Cure Amaterasu while Hermione opened her eyes while gasped, she rushed towards Cure Amaterasu then pushed her away. Hermione: Look out!! She noticed the katana/nodachi heading towards her amethyst purple eyes, her eyes are bursted out caused by a cut attack while blood spurted from her eyes. Hermione: Hyaaaaah!! Cure Amaterasu had widened eyes with her jaws dropped while gasped, Cure Tsukiyomi is shocked also while seeing Hermione's body has been projected away and fell in the ground. Cure Tsukiyomi: Hermione! Cure Amaterasu: Nooo, Hermionnneeee!! She rushed towards Hermione's body with blood flowing from her closed eyes, she held her but very shocked that Hermione had become blind since she had lost her eyes. Cure Amaterasu: No! Her eyes are...! On seeing this, Cure Tsukiyomi becomes furious. Cure Tsukiyomi: Unforgivable... She got up but struggling. Cure Tsukiyomi: I want... to protect... *eyes closed and frowned* WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Before to transform, she send her Mangetsu Daikoujin Omamori with a pentagram appears. Cure Tsukiyomi: Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God! It transformed into a deep blue torii gate while she enters into it, and the transformation begins; she flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and hair, glowing with a blue light, the purple eyes with the crescent moon-like pupils, and keeping her midnight blue hair with the wings-like pigtails. At first, she keeps her zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. Then, a deep blue traditional long yukata with a long purple wings-like haori, and two big silver bells attached on each blue sleeves. She wears the same silver moon who is bigger and intense attached on her back, she holds also her main weapon, the Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like sword, she gains also white swan-like wings which allow to flying. She then runs in the long deep blue torii alley as a background, before five shoji doors alley opens while she dashed straight ahead, and surged outside the deep blue torii door and landing on the ground. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: The Moonlight of Happiness, the White Swan's Soul! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a Full Moon for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Her transformation sequence is finished. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Precure, Cold-Blooded Style! The moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. Cure Sakuya: You revealed your true power from the Daikoujin Form? Mangetsu Tsukiyomi flying in the air with her swan wings and rushed towards the Ayakashi and slashed it with her Yata Mirror as a mirror-like sword, but yet she is out of control of herself because of her strong emotions. Cure Tsukiyomi: Yaaaaaah!!! Cure Sakuya: (She had lost control of herself.) Mangetsu Tsukiyomi shows her four christian cross-like rosaries to gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku, then send the first rosary to up, the send to the down, the third is the left and the fourth to the right, the four rosaries becoming the four blue seals and turned into a ice prison that locked and weakened her target. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: The Full Moon was Shining in a Blue Sky, Purifying the Bruised Body! She gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into her Yata Mirror, once the Yata Mirror turned into a silver color while the sword form becomes a crescent moon. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Lunar Exorcism! She launched the crescent moon towards her target all her forces to sliced and purified it, this amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyooooo! This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power to sealed, appeared. Cure Sakuya: You had superior power, Tsukiyomi. But you're out of control. I have no choice but to counter-attack. While Mangetsu Tsukiyomi rushed with her swan wings to attacked her, Cure Sakuya blocked the Yata Mirror with the katana/nodachi and repelled her away while kicked on Mangetsu Tsukiyomi's stomach which coughed blood. Cure Sakuya: Take this! She knocked then the nose with her own head and slashed Mangetsu Tsukiyomi with the katana/nodachi. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Aaaah! But she punched Cure Sakuya's face, finally she throw the katana/nodachi away that returned into a Divine Talisman form. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: The time to pay your bills, and they are expensive! Cure Sakuya: You make me a prize, with the money?! Sorry I haven't to pay! Precure, White Flower Whirlwind! She began to dance around for summoned a whirlwind of white cherry blossoms to inflict damage on Mangetsu Tsukiyomi. Cure Sakuya: Precure, Floral Bullet! She summons a gun so that she can shoot her target and causes a floral explosion. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi has been defeated, send on the ground, she lose her transformation and returned as Rosette. Cure Amaterasu: Rosette! Cure Sakuya had a serious look while coming towards Rosette. Cure Sakuya: It's over now, and it only remains to kill you definitely where no escape is possible... Cure Susanoo interposes by threatening her with her own Kusanagi Sword, and point her weapon towards Cure Sakuya, while her pointed her own gun towards Cure Susanoo. Cure Sakuya: Are you an accomplice with this girl? Cure Susanoo: Don't do, Sakuya! I'll not let you to kill her, in the name of our friendship. Cure Sakuya: What is "friendship"? Cure Susanoo: The friendship is sympathy with someone. Cure Sakuya: Sympathy? Cure Susanoo: Rosette was our friend, and it was she who had shown the values of friendship when I fight against her, then this time... I'll not let you to killing Rosette, or you'll end up regretting bitterly. Cure Sakuya: It's you who going to regret being friends with the person who killed Ion. You would in this case die with Rosette. She pulled the hammer of her gun and then prepared to pulled the trigger. Suddenly, someone had launched the magical bombs that has neutralized Cure Sakuya, she lost her transformation and the floral gun and returned as Esther Blanchett. Byakko: Esther... Esther: Who could dare to throw on me? *gasped and shocked* Damn it!!! My transformation and my floral gun with! Bastards!! She also heard the male voice. Abel's voice: That's enough, Esther... You going too far, and we stop you for attempted murder. It was revealed there are Abel Nightroad, his younger sister, Seth Nightroad, and Caterina Sforza. Caterina: We going to arrest you to be also an accomplice with Cain Nightroad, and they will not allow you to commit another murder attempt. Seth: Don't force us to kill you, give up on this madness, or you'll die with regret. Esther: Don't interfere with that! It was between Rosette and me, and she had even murdered Ion! Without knowing it, Cain disappears suddenly without leaving a trace. Abel: You must to give up, and I won't to kill you. If you'll not continue this crazy little game, you risk committing an unforgivable sin. Esther: You would never get me alive! Never! Not before to completed my revenge for Ion's death! She fled away. Cure Amaterasu: Esther, come back here! She preparing to pursued Esther, but Abel stops her. Abel: No, This is not the good moment, we are forced to retreat! Cure Amaterasu: Let me go! Esther must pay for what she had done to Rosette! She deserves a supreme punishment! Nothing to do with what's going on for the rest! Abel: You must first of all think a little about the state of your friend, because she is blinded since the loss of her eyes. Cure Amaterasu glanced at the injured Hermione with her eyes closed that blood steamed a bit on her face. Cure Amaterasu: I so sorry, Hermione. It was all my fault, I apologize you. Hermione: You had no reason to apologize... Cure Amaterasu: Eh? Hermione: I can recover and continue fighting... Cure Amaterasu: No, Hermione! You can no longer fight in this state! Byakko: *sad*... Esther... Why? Seth: Okay, go to take refuge. Cure Amaterasu: No, I won't! I want to help you! Seth: You'd only bother us! Hurry up! Jo gets up, Byakko carrying Rosette on his back and Cure Amaterasu carrying Hermione in her arms, they begins to running away. Once they had gone, shortly after. Abel: Esther had to be arrested, but she had already left. Caterina: What they are going to do now? While the group are going towards the Shibuya scramble crossing. Abel: *as voiceovers* (We must fight back, we must lead to the strategy to stop this invasion in Shibuya.) Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Chrno: I do not know what's really happened between Esther and Rosette, it seems insane! Rosette: I do not understand either! Hermione: You have to elucidate this mystery before it all degenerates! Chrno: If what you say is the truth, let me know. Hermione: But how? Esther is a dangerous opponent. Rosette: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Shibuya Trip Arc. Tragic Events. What's Happened Six Months Ago? Hermione: I'd really like to know what happened to this tragedy.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Shibuya Trip Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga